


Cold Passion

by EndlessHeaven



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Elsa learning to love herself and Jack basically, F/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Unintentional Parental Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessHeaven/pseuds/EndlessHeaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost was a Guardian. A Protector of sorts. Mostly of fun. Elsa wasn't a guardian or anything special (According to her), she didn't even know they existed. However, she was gifted in more ways than one. Jack Frost was determined to get her to see that, no matter how long it takes. </p><p>He has a feeling it'll take a while though,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic on AO3 and I appreciate tips and all. I love Jelsa and I'm hoping to write a good build up fic for it. I hope you enjoy!

+***+

Elsa was not normal.

She was _never_ normal.

That much was established at birth when the small baby princess sneezed on her mother and frost went everywhere. Elsa's parents thought there might be a cure or maybe it'd go away.

They were wrong.

+***+

Specialists her parents went to called Elsa gifted. Others said she was cursed. One said the powers were a blessing from the heavens.

Whatever it was, Elsa knew it was not normal. Due to that fact, she _hated_ it. She wanted it gone. By the time Anna was 4 years old, Elsa made herself promise to never use her powers so she was seen as a normal little girl. By age 8, Elsa decided to work on her powers.

Then the _accident_ happened.

Elsa didn't mean to hit Anna in the head. She really didn't. It all happened to fast. Anna hitting the floor, frost flowering up her face before sinking into her skin and disappearing. It scared Elsa. It scared her _so_ much.

Anna didn't remember but Elsa did. Elsa remembers the look on her parents face, the way they looked at Anna with such sadness and then at Elsa with such pity. Elsa didn't like it.

Elsa tried to apologize as best she could but after the speech from the trolls, her parents would hear it. It was silenced with a quick 'We'll learn how to control your powers'.

+***+

Age twelve, Elsa was more prone to panic attacks. This led to her freezing certain areas in her room and other areas of the castle. She was afraid of herself, and it showed. Fear dripped into every sentence (If she ever spoke) and made Elsa constantly tremble. There was no escaping from it.

Elsa learned that early on.

She stopped talking to everyone, but it hurt Anna the most.

It hurt Elsa too.

+***+

Whether it was because she was so afraid of herself or because she stopped talking, her parents took action. Multiple actions. Elsa likes to think of all of them as the wrong actions.

Her room was moved to a beautiful single room with a grew view. Elsa spent a lot of time looking out that view. Wondering, waiting, _hoping_.

For what, she didn't know. For something. For anything. Anything but _this_. Anything but this life of fear.

**'Fear will be your greatest enemy'**

The saying was repeated in her head over and over. Elsa thought it scared her more than fear.

But she could never convince herself that.

+***+

Elsa didn't know what to think when she was presented a pair of teal gloves, Arendelle emblems stitched in neatly and perfectly, just like the rest of the castles clothing. At first, they were nice. Warm. They made her feel safe. Like she could be _normal_.

**Those gloves.**

Those cages. That prison. The _box_.

She soon learned that they were to keep her in. At the time, she didn't know better. The simple phrase 'Conceal, don't feel.' became a prayer to her. Saying it every morning and every night. It was repeated verbally and mentally. It haunted her some days, and made her feel safe on others.

Elsa learned to conceal herself. Learned to never _feel_   herself. To never be to her true potential.

This made Elsa hate the gloves more than almost everything.

But not a much as she hated not being normal.

+***+

However

 _He_ could change that.

 _He_ could make her see, that her powers were a gift and shouldn't be hidden.

She was one of a kind, he was one of a kind. While she didn't know him yet, he had been keeping an eye on her for a while.

He wasn't suppose to, but...

Jack Frost was never good at following the rules.

+***+

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really really appreciate it.


End file.
